The 4th
by Scully22
Summary: MSR... 4th of July party at Maggies... Scully has a serious problem...Ch2 up
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

Scully pulled her coat off the hanger in their office and draped it over her arm. She turned away from Mulder who was busily reading a file, and began to leave the small room, it had been one very long day.

"Have a happy fourth tomorrow," Mulder looked up from his file with a smile. Scully turned around and nodded, "you too." She watched him for a minute, while he went back to his reading, then left the office.

It was only a few hours later that Mulder began to pack his things. He threw some files into a new briefcase that Scully had given him, locked his office, then headed home. He was listening to music on the radio when his phone went off. The first few rings he didn't hear because of the loud music but he managed to answer in time.

"Mulder!" he hollered over the music.

"Mulder?" Scully seemed confused and he quickly turned off the radio.

"Scully, what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong Mulder…" There was a long silence over the phone.

"Ok… so you just couldn't bear going on without hearing my skin-tingling voice?" Mulder growled. Scully let out a giggle, "well besides that, I wanted to know if you were busy tomorrow evening?"

"Oh? Is _the_ Dana Scully asking me out?" Mulder asked, still driving.

"In a way… my mom always makes a big deal out of her 4th of July party, and I thought if you weren't busy, you'd like to join me in some hot dogs, swimming, and some cold beer," Scully flirted a little more then she had intended to.

"Oh, well that sounds wonderful…"

"But?" Scully rolled her eyes.

"Well you see, a Ms. Maggie Scully has already invited me to this party as her date."

"What! My mom already invited you!" Scully's mouth hung open.

"…But, looking at my calendar, I'm free for a date in… let's see… two months from now. What holiday would that be? September… oh its self-improvement month, I guess I would be improving myself by dating a woman who's actually beautiful _and_ intelligent…"

"Oh shut up," Scully shook her head, "I'll see you tomorrow, Mulder."

"Hey Scully?"

"Yeah?" she held onto the phone, scooping a spoon of yogurt into her mouth.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow afternoon, we can get there early and help out."

"Sounds good, Mulder. Night," Scully cut him off short by hanging up. Mulder held the phone to his ear an extra moment, hoping she hadn't actually. Then finally he muttered to himself; _night_.

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

It was barely nine in the morning when Scully's door bell rang. She pulled the covers off her and got up off the couch. She answered the door with one eye still closed, her pajamas on, and her hair matted.

"Mulder? What are you doing here?" She whined.

"Scully, what happened to you?" He asked with a look of disgust.

"Excuse me for just waking up. Why are you here so early?" she frowned as she let him in her apartment.

"Well I didn't have anything to do, I thought we could go out and do something."

"Like what?" Scully asked with a frown as she lay back down on the couch.

"I don't know… I'll make you breakfast, do you have any pancake mix?" he asked as he went through her kitchen.

"Just throw me a bottle of whatever's in the liquor cabinet," she grumbled.

"Dana! I'm shocked!... It seems that you don't have any pancake mix…" he said as he made his way back in her living room.

"I'm going to go down to the store, I'll be right back," Mulder told her as he grabbed her keys and left. Scully pulled out a bottle of wine that she had been hugging all night and drank that last few sips of it before dropping it on the floor beside her.

Mulder was back in only ten minutes, and with another fifteen or so, breakfast was ready. Scully got up with a smile this time, cleaned herself up, and sat at her table across from him.

"Enjoy," Mulder smiled. Scully hadn't remembered him so cheery before, it was starting to bother her. But none the less, she ate many of his delicious pancakes before getting ready to leave.

She dressed and gathered different things for the party. She came back into the living room asking Mulder if he had brought a swimsuit; he already had it on. Mulder helped her with a couple bags of snacks and whatnot for the party, and they climbed into Mulder's car.

"You want to go for a small lunch?" Scully asked, realizing a few hours had already gone by. Mulder smiled and nodded.

After lunch at a very nice small concession stand Scully and Mulder headed over to Maggie's house. The whole day Scully could see Mulder was looking forward to the party. He didn't get to do a lot of family things, and it was obvious that Mulder had been accepted into the family, just like he was a Scully himself.

Mulder pulled up to the house, but Scully stopped him before he got out.

"I'm really glad that you want to be here. I know family gatherings weren't common for you, and my mom has pretty much taken you under her wing, I just wanted to let you know." Mulder smiled and slid his hand onto her knee.

"Over the last few years the Scully family has really taken me in. And over the last few years not only have I fallen for this amazing family, but I've also fallen for the most wonderful Scully there is-"

There was a knock on the window and Scully's sister-in-law, Tara, smiled and waved. Scully plastered on a small, even after the shock of hearing what Mulder had just openly admitted. She climbed out of the car and hugged her mom, who had also come out of the house. Mulder popped the trunk and Bill came down the stairs from the house too, carrying in bags with Mulder.

Scully walked behind the two men with her mom and Tara, "I guess we're a little early!"

"Oh no problem at all!" Maggie smiled. Scully closed the house door behind her and they continued to follow the men through the living room. Bill invited Mulder to the backyard, and they began to talk and prepare the bar-b-q.

"So what's going on? How's the FBI?" Tara asked as Maggie poured Dana a glass of wine.

"Well… the FBI is fine. But… well never mind."

"What?" Tara asked curiously.

"Come on, Dana, spill it," Maggie winked. Scully took in a deep breath and began, "Mulder and I arrived here a few minutes ago. We were in the car talking… he said something to me that caught me pretty off guard."

"What did he say, Dana?" Maggie asked in a very motherly tone.

"It wasn't any thing bad, I don't think… He said he'd fallen for me." Tara and Maggie smiled widely, "Well it's about time."

"What do you mean?" Scully frowned. Tara placed her hand on Scully's shoulder, "Like you didn't already know." Scully was silent for a minute, then looked up at the two women, "Did I?"

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Over the span of an hour almost all the guests had arrived. Scully had been introducing Mulder to everyone, and everyone winked at them. Finally once the greetings were done Mulder and Scully sat at the kitchen bar together. Most everyone else was outside.

"I think I got more winks today then I have in my whole life," Mulder smiled. Scully let out a little giggle then got up, "Want some wine?"

"No I'm a man Scully, men drink beer."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yeah," Mulder admitted looking around to make sure no one saw. Scully smiled and brought a whole bottle over.

"Wow someone really wants to get hammered," Mulder teased as he poured the wine into their glasses. Scully nodded and clinked her glass against his, "to…"

"to fourth of July parties," Mulder smiled and Scully nodded as they both drank down their glasses.

Maggie came into the room with a smile, "don't mind me," she said as she went into the kitchen and gathered some food.

"We were just talking," Scully reassured her mother.

"Sure you were," Maggie smiled on her way out. Scully shook her head and poured more into their glasses, Mulder frowned at Maggie who whispered, "kiss her."

He drank down the wine, set the glass on the table and waited as Scully finished hers. Just as she let out a sigh from the good tasting wine, he made his move. It was now or never. He got up off his stool, stepped close to her and slid his lips onto hers.

He moved his hands onto her cheeks and Scully watched him with her eyes wide open as he kissed her passionately. When he broke away from her she still had a shocked look on her face.

"What was that all about?" she asked quietly while he kept his hands on her cheeks.

"I just had to…" Mulder said sliding his hands away from her. Scully licked her lips as she watched him sit back on his stool. He took another gulp of the wine then got back up again. She figured he was coming at her again, but she didn't move, she couldn't.

"I'll be right back," he said leaving her at the bar and heading toward the bathroom. Scully let out a long lovesick sigh. Tara came out from behind the wall, "Dana!"

Dana gasped, "what are you doing!"

"He kissed you!" Tara cheered. Scully shushed her and told her to go away. Tara smiled and ran outside, probably going off to tell her mom. Mulder came back from the bathroom a few minutes later, in only his trunks.

"Don't you want to go swimming?" Mulder asked, like the few moments before never existed. Scully opened her mouth but no words came out.

"Come on!" Mulder smiled as he threw his towel over his shoulder and walked outside. Scully let out one little whimper then went to change.

_TBC_


End file.
